Cillian Darcy Goes to Waterloo Road (Series Ten)
The Tenth and Final series of the entire series. Plot The tenth and final series of the series, with Neil Pearson's Vaughan Fitzgerald taking over as the new headmaster of Waterloo Road. An extensive set of new characters joined him, including his new partner, Art teacher Allie Westbrook (Nicola Stephenson), his two children and her two children. Pooky Quesnel joined the cast recurringly in the first half of the season as Vaughan's ex-wife. Cillian returns as in his thirteenth and final incarnation which is a girl which the famillar where Harley discovers. Boz appeared and offers Cillian £50.00.000 and a new regenerations to merge Waterloo Road with Havelock High. Cillian later declines Boz's offer and stayed on Waterloo Road's side. Vaughan offers Cillian a deal. If he stop a merger, he can able to retire from teaching. The second half of the series was moved to BBC Three, with Laura Aikman joining the cast as new deputy headteacher Lorna Hutchinson, as well as Broadchurch star Charlotte Beaumont appearing as new student Kenzie Calhoun. Quesnel became part of the main cast in the second half of the series. This half of the series focused on the fight to stop a merger between Waterloo Road and rival school Havelock High. In the final episode, impassioned students opened up about what Waterloo Road meant to them, and Angus Deayton's George Windsor blackmailed his councillor girlfriend into stopping the merger. The Time Lords congratulate Cillian and decided to take away his time lord D.N.A. and stayed in his new body forever with the memories of the TARDIS will be stayed The final shot saw Waterloo Road celebrated with voice clips from the years narrating sights of empty schoolrooms and corridors; amongst these, the voices of characters past and present including Chlo Grainger, Kim Cambell, Finn Sharkey, Max Tyler, Grantly Budgen and Carol Barry inside Callie's head to leave Waterloo Road with her between incarnations. The Rescurrected Grantly Budgen and The Rebellion to take down Eion Moore and the Killer. Cast and characters * Kane Tomlinson-Weaver as Harley Taylor; Pupil (until episode 10) * Melanie Hill as Maggie Budgen; Home Economics Teacher and Housemistress (until episode 20) * Laurie Brett as Christine Mulgrew; Head of English (until episode 20) * Georgie Glen as Audrey McFall; History Teacher (until episode 20) * Rebecca Craven as Rhiannon Salt; Pupil (until episode 20) * Tommy Lawrence Knight as Kevin Chalk; Pupil (until episode 12) * Victoria Bush as Sonya Donnegan; Personal Assistant to Vaughan (until episode 20) * Zoe Lucker as Carol Barry; Parent and Canteen Assistant (until episode 3) * Abby Mavers as Dynasty Barry; ex-Pupil (episode 2) * Brogan Ellis as Kacey Barry; Pupil (until episode 10) * Tristian Beint as the Twelfth Cillian Darcy; ex-Teacher (episode 10 only) * Shannon Flynn as Callie Darcy; English Teacher (episode 2 to 19) * Jimmy Bennet as the Original Cillian Darcy; Ex-Teacher (episode 19 to 20 * Angus Deayton as George Windsor; Head of Modern Foreign Languages (until episode 2, episode 10 until episode 20) * Richard Mylan as Simon Lowsley; Deputy Head and English Teacher (until episode 9) * Joe Slater as Lenny Brown; Pupil (until episode 20) * Caitlin Gillespie as Lisa Brown; Pupil (until episode 20) * Mark Beswick as Darren Hughes; Pupil (until episode 20) * Je'Taime Morgan Hanley as Shaznay Montrose; Pupil (until episode 20) * Vanessa Hehir as Sue Lowsley; Science Teacher (until episode 10) * Leon Ockenden as Hector Reid; Head of Physical Education (until episode 10) * Naomi Battrick as Gabriella Wark; Pupil (episode 4 to 10) * Neil Pearson as Vaughan Fitzgerald; Head Teacher (episode 1 until episode 20) * Nicola Stephenson as Allie Westbrook; Head of Art (episode 1 to 10) * Leo Flanagan as Floyd Westbrook; Pupil (episode 1 to 10) * Sammy Oliver as Tiffany Westbrook; Pupil (episode 1 to 10) * Pooky Quesnel as Olga Fitzgerald; Parent, Geography Teacher (episode 1 until episode 20) * Max Bowden as Justin Fitzgerald; Pupil (episode 1 until episode 20) * Zebb Dempster as Leo Fitzgerald; Pupil (episode 1 until episode 20) * Charlotte Beaumont as Kenzie Calhoun; Pupil (episode 11 until episode 20) * Andrew Still as Scott Fairchild; Pupil (episode 11 until episode 20) * Tahirah Sharif as Carrie Norton; Pupil (episode 11 until episode 20) * Holly Jack as Bonnie Kincaid; Pupil (episode 11 until episode 20) * Laura Aikman as Lorna Hutchinson; Deputy Head and Science Teacher (episode 11 until episode 20) * Finlay MacMillan as Dale Jackson; Pupil (episode 11 to 18, episode 20) * Ian Aspinall as Hassan Bukhari; Parent (episode 12, 15 to 18, episode 20) * Armin Karim as Abdul Bukhari; Pupil (episode 12 until episode 20) * Regé-Jean Page as Guy Braxton; NQT GPD Teacher (episode 13 until episode 20) * Stefano Braschi as Marco D'Olivera; NQT Science Teacher (episode 13 until episode 20) * Nadine Marshall as Steph Norton; Parent (episode 13 to 16, episode 20) * Gareth David Lloyd as Rob Hutchinson; Husband (episode 18 to 20) Episodes Category:Cillian Darcy Goes to Waterloo Road Series